Itty Bitty String BikiniUnderwear
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Uruha has a secret, and Ruki wants to know!


**Itty Bitty String Bikini…Underwear**

Everyone has secret. Everyone.

"Uruha do you still shave your legs like the old days?" Aoi asked gathering the other's attention with the sentence. Uruha turned slightly pink at the rather blunt question.

"I never shaved, I had to wax." Uruha confided as Aoi nodded. "And yeah now that I think about it, it's really just habit now." Reita chuckled, understanding.

"Yeah but why?" Aoi asked, again not really caring about his blunt-ness. Uruha shifted uncomfortably in his chair as the band stopped practice slowly by change of interest.

"Easier I guess, plus my family gave me a membership to a shop that's good in it and I don't want to hurt their feelings." Uruha shifted again from the eyes on him. "Why do you ask?"

"You're wearing your old pants." Aoi pointed out. "And no hair." Uruha subdued the urge to cross his legs. "Just popped in my head to ask."

"Why are you looking that close at my legs for Aoi? Creepy." Uruha commented making Aoi chuckle. Ruki, without thinking, ran his hands along Uruha's legs. "Ruki? The _heck_?" Ruki looked up shocked and then chuckled slightly as the rest started laughing as Kai off-handedly tapped a rhythm on the drums. A slow and steady beat with soft cymbals.

"Hey do you still wear womens-" Kai started to ask before Uruha, who was red-faced quickly picked up a nearby object and threw it at Kai.

"Be quiet!" Uruha shouted slightly flustered. Kai laughed as Reita smirked at Uruha.

"You know…you could break your phone that way." Reita commented and Uruha quickly retrieved the phone.

"So are they lacey?" Kai commented before chuckling at a glare from Uruha. "What? I didn't say what they were." Ruki stared at Uruha for a moment as the group waited for the youngest to understand. After a second his face lit up with understanding.

"Can I see?" Ruki asked sending them all but Uruha and Ruki into a fit of laughter. The others laughed because they thought it was a joke, the two didn't laugh because they knew it wasn't a joke.

"Uruha, how do you get your legs to look that good?" Ruki's voice was quiet, like it normally was outside of anything to do with the band. Uruha paused in drinking and staring at Ruki. Uruha wondered if the previous week's episode with Kai had brought this back up and sighed slightly. Ruki shifted uncomfortably, being the youngest made it hard to ask the members odd questions. "Please don't laugh at me for asking." Ruki murmured and Uruha chuckled.

"I'm thinking of an answer you'd be satisfied with." Uruha replied and Ruki stopped fidgeting nervously. "I don't think I do anything specifically…just born with it I think." Ruki sighed and rubbed his left hand across his face. "Why do you ask?" Uruha probed, hoping to find out why the vocalist seemed so upset lately. Ruki smiled faintly and Uruha waited.

"Because I wanted to know." Ruki finally spoke after some time and Uruha laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?" Ruki asked in a cross voice, gripping his cup in his hands as Uruha simply smiled. Uruha covered his mouth with his hands and stared at Ruki, knowing it would serve to only upset the singer more. "Stop it." Ruki squirmed in the constant attention.

"Because after all the time it took you to say something you just say 'because I felt like it'." Uruha shifted his long legs as he moved in his seat. "So disappointing." Uruha muttered and Ruki frowned. Uruha glanced up at the singer from the table with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I _said_ 'because I wanted to know' idiot." Ruki corrected with a diva huff. Uruha started laughing again as Ruki primly cleaned up the area around his cup. "You would know that if you had listened." Ruki continued enjoying making Uruha laugh "But you don't listen now do you?"

"Stop, ple…please!" Uruha gasped as his sides started to hurt and people to stare. "Have mercy!" Ruki huffed before he broke into a bright grin.

"Only if you bend over and call me baby." Ruki grinned before staring as Uruha promptly got up cleared a space on the table behind him, ignoring the glares from the occupants. Uruha leaned over the table after he moved his reddish hair out of his face. Uruha shifted his legs apart for effect as his jeans tightened over his legs and rear. Ruki stared wide-eyed.

"Baby _please_?" Uruha half groaned, ignoring the horrified stared of the occupants of the table as he chuckled and sat back down as Ruki's face went blood red in a matter of seconds. It took a moment before Ruki snapped out of his trance with a chough.

"That was indecent." Ruki commented, trying to think of something to say. Uruha just grinned as he shifted to slouch lightly in his seat.

"You love it anyway." Uruha breezed cockily and Ruki smirked.

"You gave me an idea for a song." Uruha busted into laughter again and Ruki brushed his laughter off with a wave of his hand as he wrote the idea down before he forgot.

Ruki tossed and turned on his bed, sighing again as sleep just wouldn't come to him. A week and a half worth of nights had passed this way and Ruki was feelings the effects of a time and effort-consuming job and no sleep. Ruki shifted again listlessly and the idea of going for a walk popped into his head, though quickly left as Ruki didn't want to change out of his pajama's, and into something decent, in case he got recognized. The idea of going to someone's house popped in minutes later and Ruki shifted, that wasn't really all that bad of an idea, and Ruki mused as he stared at his ivory ceiling. Deciding on whom to visit Ruki sat up and rubbed at his face before padding through his house, slipping shoes on and then walking to his car, the early autumn air making him cold and Ruki turned on his heater as his engine started. Ruki swerved through lighter traffic and pulled in front of an apartment complex, fiddling with a bronze key in his hands after Ruki cut the engine. Biting his lip Ruki started out of the car.

Uruha shifted in his sleep, his lean and long legs tangled around the sheets and his legs slightly glowing in the moonlight from his bedroom window. The sheets were a softer charcoal grey, his blanket bunched at the bottom of the bed was a harder charcoal grey. His room as only lit by the outside light, slightly messy as any room would be. Ruki had let himself in, getting the key to Uruha's apartment before. He watched Uruha sleep and wished he could sleep as well as the guitarist. Ruki had even come in pajamas, a cotton soccer uniform. He knew he looked slightly childish, but they were his favorite. Uruha looked masculine, even with his legs bare; the white tee was slightly baggy around his slim waist, his darker boxers riding slightly. Ruki shuffled to Uruha's side of the bed and poked the guitarist in the shoulder gently, sleeplessness making him yawn. Uruha shifted but only woke after the second poke.

"Wha- Reita?" Uruha mumbled turning over Uruha noticed Ruki and frowned. "Ruki? What's wrong?" Uruha sat up as Ruki pouted unconsciously, his childishness showing through.

"I can't sleep." Uruha sighed and rubbed at his face. If Ruki came to him about it, it must be bothering him. Looking closer Uruha could see dark circles under his eyes and Uruha sighed, sometimes Uruha wished Ruki didn't know how to use make-up, so he would sooner know what was wrong. "I'm sorry." Ruki apologized, believing Uruha to be mad at him. Uruha sighed again before moving over. Patting the bed next to him Uruha yawned as Ruki paused before climbing into the bed. Uruha sleepily rubbed Ruki's back as the vocalist laid down. Ruki turned to Uruha and Uruha noticed he was much sleepier. Laying down Uruha didn't mind Ruki curling closer, already having inkling that the vocalist had feelings for him, or at least a fetish for his legs. Uruha chuckled at the thought. As Uruha settled back down making the vocalist turn back over, despite his pouting and sleepy grumblings, and pulled Ruki closer, cuddling the younger man.

"Comfortable?" Uruha teased when Ruki wriggled closer to him. Ruki nodded and Uruha could hear him yawn. Uruha shifted himself so that both of them could use the pillows. Uruha could smell the slightly fruity smell of Ruki's shampoo and sighed, relaxing. It took a while for Uruha to fall back asleep; the feeling of someone in his arms was strange to him, though the feeling of Ruki nearby was, of course, normal. Ruki shifted closer and closer in his sleep turning at one point, and as Uruha had gone to sleep early he didn't need as much sleep. Uruha instead only drifted as Ruki fell into a sound sleep, both of them ending up close as lovers in sleep.

"Uruha, would you consider…um." Ruki shifted nervously at the end of practice, asking Uruha to stay after for a guitar part, a lie of course. "If it wasn't any trouble to go, to go…" Ruki wrung his hands and shifted again, he really had no idea what Uruha was going to reply and it made it hard getting the question out. In one deep breath Ruki rushed it out then immediately flung his arms up to cover himself. "Uruha-would-you-let-me-see-you-in-women's-underpants?" it took Uruha a moment to understand and after the first initial rush of indignation, came an idea, well why not? Uruha grinned at Ruki, who was still guarding for an attack.

"Sure." Ruki flinched before confusedly dropping his arms. "But you have to wear what I choose, and I'm not telling you what it is." Ruki shifted as the situation took a turn. Deciding he would endure any torment to see Uruha in undies Ruki nodded and stuck out his hand. Laughing Uruha shook on it. "When?" Uruha asked as if they were talking about spending money or going out for lunch. Ruki shifted slightly thinking, his nerves still not dissipated.

"How about tonight? All I got to do is go home and shower." Ruki smiled self-consciously and Uruha laughed as he thought, there shouldn't be any reason he couldn't, and though he didn't actually like showing his thighs, he wanted to mess with Ruki just a little.

"Alright, what time tonight?" Uruha replied simply making Ruki flush slightly. "I'm free all night." Uruha stated in a way that made Ruki overheat. Ruki swallowed slightly and bit at his lips in a way that showed Uruha he wasn't thinking properly.

"Nine?" Ruki seemed to be asking and Uruha nodded. "Okay, well, I shouldn't keep you then." Ruki shifted and Uruha smirked. "What?"

"You really are quite cuter when you're alone with someone then when you're in a group." Uruha commented leaning down to Ruki slightly with a teasing face. Ruki turned redder and Uruha straightened with a large grin. "See you later!" Uruha called as he left the room and Ruki fell, sitting on the floor. Flinging himself to lie down Ruki wrapped his arms around his middle and sighed. His face going red again as Uruha's words echoed in his head.

"You are not a woman, calm the heck down!" Ruki chastised himself before he headed out. As Ruki rode the subway to his house he realized he hadn't thought of asking where they should have the, Ruki paused, dress up. Picking up his phone Ruki quickly dialed Uruha's number. The phone rang four times and Ruki thought he was going to have to leave a message when Uruha's voice, mingled with similar sounds around Ruki, the clatter of the subway and people nearby. "Hello?" Ruki asked, careful to make sure he wasn't bothering anyone.

"Ruki? What's wrong?" Uruha asked, leaning against his arm as he held onto the thick braided black strap. Ruki, on another train leaned against his seat.

"Where are we, you know going to do it?" Ruki asked, self-consciously. "We didn't name whose place, or anyplace for that matter." Ruki noticed he started to ramble and cut himself off. Uruha shifted on his other foot and eyed a nearby girl, whose school bag had a hand-made GazettE fabric badge, wondering if the girl would figure who he was.

"Either or, remember we don't have practice tomorrow or a meeting, how about a neutral place? Like a hotel?" Uruha could imagine the flush on Ruki's face that would form, and Ruki himself tried to stop the migrating red.

"A hotel would be fine by me, but which one?" Ruki looked around the subway, happy to note that no one was paying attention to him. Uruha sighed as he thought. Ruki thought as well as he waited. "It would have to be where we wouldn't get caught." Ruki reminded.

"Okay, I got one; I'll mail you the place yeah?" Uruha asked and heard Ruki agreeing. "Do you want me to pick you up?" Uruha asked knowing that if he hung up that would be the next thing Ruki would worry about. Ruki bit at his lip as he decided.

"No, if I make you mad I would have to walk home." Ruki explained and Uruha laughed slightly, shaking his head at the reasoning Ruki used.

"I have no reason to get mad. I agreed to this remember?" Uruha reminded Ruki and the vocalist blushed as Uruha continued. "So how many do you want me to wear? Remember I have a lot at home too." he just couldn't resist teasing Ruki, which had become much more fun than teasing Kai, who simply took it. Ruki shifted on his seat earning a look from the man next to him. "I have all colors too." Uruha continued, getting off at his stop as he finished the trip home.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ruki half groaned as he tried to hide how the mental pictures affected him as his stop was called. Uruha simply laughed.

"Because it's amusing me." Uruha responded honestly making Ruki chuckle. "Oh and you want me to wear garters? Stockings?" Uruha commented laughing as Ruki went silent.

"You need to stop teasing me." Ruki replied as he looked at the sky as he exited the subway train. "And no, that would be a little much wouldn't it? You dislike showing off your legs." Uruha paused in half shock, how did Ruki remember that? "Anyway I'm sure you don't want to. Do I have to do anything to wear your outfit?" Ruki asked and Uruha chuckled.

"No you don't." Uruha's voice made Ruki swallow heavily. "I'll pick you up then?"

"Yeah, around eight thirty?" Ruki asked and after they agreed and hung up Ruki shivered. Uruha was planning something, and Ruki wasn't sure he would like it.

"Why am I just wearing a shirt though?" Ruki asked, confused. He could see the fetish, and it wasn't like his was any better, and Uruha grinned rounding on the vocalist.

"This is so much easier this way." Slipping his hands between the spaces on the buttons Uruha was delighted that Ruki had in fact worn nothing else and played with the flesh beneath the shirt. Ruki jolted as his face flamed, Uruha was touching him, and just that alone could have sparked a nights worth of inappropriate actions on Ruki's part, but in a dark baggy long sleeved shirt and black cotton, wine red laced women's underwear. Uruha smirked leaning close to the vocalist who backed away, wondering if he should have left all this in his head. Ruki stumbled onto the large and soft white bed, the plush comforter swelling around him, his light hair spreading around his round face as Uruha pushed him down. "You have every chance to say no."

"Hell no." Ruki commented quickly and Uruha backed away and Ruki scampered to the head of the bed in a rush. "I'm not letting anyone top me, no matter how seductive." Ruki frowned as Uruha laughed at him. "What?" Ruki asked as Uruha looked the vocalist over. His nervous biting had caused his already plumper lips to turn a darker shade of pink. His soft light hair mussed up and the too big shirt covering half his hands as Ruki tried to cover him with the tails of the shirt. Uruha grinned at him. Uruha eventually backing up, turned to look in Ruki's bag, ignoring Ruki's embarrassed shout. "Don't-" Ruki clambered on all fours toward Uruha as Uruha flipped the top of the messenger bag Ruki had come in with open. Ruki tackled Uruha and shut the bag hugging it to his chest. "That's my things!" Ruki grumbled and Uruha recovered from being shocked as Ruki realized he had sat, almost naked against Uruha's mostly naked lap.

"Ruki, you better leave if you don't want me to continue." Uruha muttered darkly scaring the vocalist still. Realizing what he had done Uruha sighed and lifted the vocalist to sit on the bed as he picked up the mess they had made on the ground, having knocked over the small table that held a jar full of ivory and gold marbles. Uruha held the bowl as he kneeled and picked them up, Ruki, despite his stress noticed a dark mark blooming already on Uruha. Ruki knew that had happened because of him and sighed. Uruha noticed this and sighed as he set the bowl back on the table and hugged the vocalist, leaning the distance, Uruha had to shift one leg toward Ruki and use it to bear his weight. "It's alright Ruki, don't be scared of me." Uruha mumbled and Ruki frowned, he had basically tackled Uruha onto a table and toppled the table and it was Uruha who was acting irrationally? Ruki laughed at the idea.

"I'm the one tackling people." Ruki replied as Uruha shuffled to right the table.

"So I should just tackle you and make it even then." Uruha teased and Ruki smiled slightly at the image of Uruha tackling anyone.

"Yeah, that would be-" Ruki grunted as Uruha slammed into him. Uruha halfway lifted himself as he huffed, bracing his weight on his legs, unashamedly straddling the vocalist, and his hands on either side of Ruki's shoulders. Ruki flushed as Uruha sat astride his hips before grinning. Uruha pushed Ruki's hands to his side and pinned the vocalist down with his legs as he proceeded to tickle the singer.

"Are you laughing?" Uruha asked unnecessarily after Ruki started laughing. "Ru~uki?" Uruha continued tickling before Ruki shuddered in laughter and toppled the both of them backward. Uruha thudded against the floor and groaned and Ruki flushed as he landed cradled by Uruha's legs as the guitarist had arched upward to rub at the middle of his back. Thankfully his eyes were shut in a grimace, and Ruki lifted himself up on his arms before Uruha swept locks of long dyed hair out of his face and glared slightly at Ruki.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Ruki replied flushing, hastily moving to get up before Uruha used his ankles to hold down Ruki's knees as he sat up. "I'm sorry."

"Even with your apology you're still poking out." Uruha commented and Ruki wanted to die, seeing that the shirt had ridden up to his waist and had obscenely told Uruha his state of mind about their positions. Ruki flustered, grabbed the shirt and pulled it back down. "Ruki, you're in an impure sexual state of mind." Uruha teased. "Is this why you made that indecent proposal?" Uruha's eyes glinted slightly as he teased Ruki.

"How are you not mad at me?" Ruki asked shocked at himself and Uruha. Uruha didn't respond but grabbed Ruki's left hand, steadying the vocalist with his other hand as he set Ruki's hand in the curve of his lap, a few inches from Ruki's own. Ruki turned red as he realized that although the large shirt Uruha wore covered his more masculine physical features, there was one that wanted quite a lot of attention. "Oh," Ruki left off as he couldn't meet Uruha's eyes.

"So, Ruki." Uruha started pausing until Ruki glanced at him quickly. Uruha leaned closer to the vocalist until they were inches away. "Would you consider fucking me?" Uruha mimicked Ruki's earlier awkward question, grinning as Ruki flushed darker. "We don't even have to move." Uruha teased. Ruki opened his mouth to talk though nothing came out as the singer stared at the ground behind Uruha. Uruha became irritated at the singer's shyness and decided to take the offense, Uruha laid flat on the ground after slipping off his silver rings and his bracelet, arching slightly as he set it on the table he had righted, the actions causing the barest of touches to the part of his body Ruki was trying to ignore. Uruha grinned as he noticed Ruki hadn't realized he hadn't taken his hand away from the most private part of Uruha. Indulging in his hedonistic side as he took Ruki's hand and not sitting up, started running their fingers across him. Ruki's eyes jolted to the fabric covering Uruha. High-waisted the underwear would show off the woman's legs and end a small distance from their belly button. The longer front panel, though deformed by Uruha's excitement, thanks to Uruha's careful placement of himself, didn't reveal anything. The sides were tied by dark satin cords, tied into neat bows. Uruha smirked as he saw Ruki's definite reaction; Uruha unpinned Ruki's legs though the smaller male didn't move. Uruha spread his legs a small fraction before removing his hand from Ruki's, the vocalist stopped touching Uruha's now obviously hard member. Uruha tugged at the end of the string on his right side, slowly untying the small bow, drawing Ruki's attention to his waist.

"Uruha…" Ruki's voice came out hoarse and cracked on his name and Uruha felt a shiver of lust spread down his spine. Uruha watched Ruki fight with himself as Uruha stopped, the string one tug short of coming undone.

"Ruki." Uruha replied, his voice low, rumbling and even. Ruki didn't move though Uruha did. Squirming slightly Uruha got more comfortable. "Don't want them to come off?" Uruha half purred and Ruki shakily nodded. Uruha grinned and set his hands on his stomach, lacing the tips of his first two fingers slightly before slipping them under the band of his underwear, Ruki taking in a large gulp of breath as he did, the vocalist not realizing he wasn't breathing Uruha shifted, a slow roll through his body starting at his right shoulder. "Breathe Ruru." Uruha muttered, though Ruki didn't look up from watching Uruha grope himself. Uruha enjoyed this power he held over Ruki in this moment, musing silently that if his intuition was right, as it usually was, the vocalist held some pretty indecent feelings for him. Ruki breathed as if he was dying. Fitting to the feeling running through Ruki, his chest pounded painfully and fast, his eyes blinking the minimal number of times needed and his eyes wide and fixed on those lithe hips the slight shadows where Uruha's hip-bones protruded slightly. His hands moving over himself Ruki was entranced by the tempter in front of him. Ruki's hands shook like the frailty left in the old and dying. Ruki took hold of the string and slowly untied the bow, moving to the other side Ruki untied the other bow, leaving the solid wine red lace covered black cotton to block Uruha's movements from Ruki. Uruha kept his eye on Ruki's face and as Ruki glanced at the guitarist to see Uruha he paused. Uruha's eyes were impossibly dark, hooded with passion as Uruha stared at Ruki, leaning up to lean close to the vocalist. Ruki swallowed again, he felt the slightly warm fabric that had been covering Uruha's hands fall against his own as it slid to lie on the floor. "Fuck me Ruru." Uruha muttered just barely against Ruki's lips.

"O-okay." Ruki stuttered out and Uruha lifted his hips to move onto Ruki's as the smaller vocalist was made to sit down. "Uru…" Ruki was suddenly filed with dread and Uruha raised his brow. "I haven't ever done it with a guy before." Ruki rushed out, feeling like a teenager; though the feeling melted back into the safe warm mood he always had around Uruha, whom he loved.

"Ruru, don't worry." Uruha brought the singer into an embrace, changing his tactics again. Uruha stood and pulled Ruki up and set himself on the bed moving to the head of the bed. Uruha was well aware of Ruki following his hips as Uruha crawled to the pillows. When he had entered the room earlier he had flung his bag on the bed, it soon bouncing to fall on the floor. Uruha now reached into the bag and pulled out the items needed, Ruki soon joined Uruha on the bed for sheer want of something to do. Sitting on the end of the bed Ruki tried to keep calm as his almost nightly fantasy was coming true. "Ruru." Uruha called softly and Ruki moved to sit in front of the guitarist. Uruha spread his legs, knowing that with anyone else he would have demanded to top, and knowing that meant things could get difficult later. Ruki gulped as Uruha leaned close to press their plump lips together. Ruki gave a faint moan as Uruha smiled against Ruki's lips pulling Ruki flush against him. Ruki shifted as Uruha raised his legs to cradle Ruki, as the two shifted their members ground against each other and both let out soft groans. Ruki, finally gaining confidence from the sheer force of lust started biting and kissing from Uruha's lips to his collarbone, leaving bruised lips and red marks to trail his way. Uruha flinched slightly as Ruki nipped at a tender part on his neck and Ruki latched on. Seeming to leech out through his mouth Uruha's will to move and take command. Ruki ground himself against Uruha, each touch sending jolts of lust to his mind, fogging his actions. Uruha rolled his hips up against Ruki.

"Uru." Ruki groaned and Uruha, with eyes half opened continued his actions.

"Ruru." Uruha moaned right back. After long moments of bumping together in lusty haze Uruha couldn't take it any longer. Uruha paused as Ruki went to explore the previously mysterious body, Uruha reached for lubrication; Ruki sat back and watched Uruha stretch himself. The audience made the sometimes awkward and rather mood crushing action into something not unlike a peep show. Uruha could see Ruki swallow hard as Uruha started to tease Ruki by fingering himself. "Ruki, Ruki." Uruha called the singer's name and lifted his hips slightly as Ruki groaned in reply, moving to roughly kiss Uruha. Ruki was sure Uruha was drawing out preparing himself for Ruki to torture him.

"Uru, stop _torturing_ me." Ruki moaned against Uruha's lips and Uruha felt the same glimmer of lust laced love that he got in teasing Ruki. Uruha covered his hands again in lubricant and with a wicked grin, grabbed Ruki's erection without warning, loving how the younger arched and let out a rough moan, his brows furrowing. "Uruha!" Knowing he was about to push the vocalist too far Uruha never less rubbed his entrance against Ruki's head. "Demon."

"Angel." Uruha wasn't too far gone with lust to not snap in one more joke, making Ruki chuckle before the vocalist thrusted in Uruha without warning the guitarist as payback. The guitarist shot to grab Ruki's forearms on either side of his hip as his legs stiffened; Ruki had accidentally roughly stabbed Uruha's sweet spot. Uruha's lusted moan nearly was the undoing of Ruki as he leaned close to nip at Uruha's ear.

"How about you debase your angel then?" Ruki asked to the moaning chuckle of Uruha.

"How about you let your demon get close to god?" Uruha replied and Ruki chuckled lowly. "Fuck me Ruru." Uruha lifted his arms to pull Ruki into a slow kiss as Ruki started an agonizingly slow pace. Neither wanted to change the pace to 'fucking' and they slowly enjoyed each other, Ruki because he thought this was to be the first and last time, Uruha because he knew he wouldn't let it be.

After the night's coupling was over and early morning light shone on the two still wrapped around each other Uruha woke slightly to note Ruki shifting. Still inside him the feeling of Ruki moving inside of him aroused Uruha. Flexing his internal muscles Uruha gently massaged Ruki into hardness, the vocalist waking with a groan as Uruha turned to hover over Ruki. Ruki woke with a surprised look, as if he forgot what had happened the night before.

"Good morning Angel." Uruha teased as he rotated his hips. "Have any plans for today?" Uruha leaned to kiss Ruki, frowning slightly as the vocalist turned his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't do casual sex." Ruki expected Uruha to get angry, not the chuckling that vibrated the chest of Uruha. "I don't understand." Ruki muttered and Uruha smiled, settling on the vocalist. Ruki, now being used to the weight of Uruha, simply frowned.

"You think I would parade around in _female_ underwear and let _anyone_ fuck me?" Uruha leaned up and kissed the jaw-line Ruki was so self-conscious of. "I'm yours as long as you want me Angel." Uruha clarified as Ruki shifted further up on the pillows to look at Uruha.

"You're…mine?" Ruki asked, not sure if that meant what he thought it did.

"Only yours, all yours." Uruha kissed at Ruki's chest after each word, knowing what was bothering Ruki and willing to wait on sex until this was solved. "Do you want me Ruru?"

"Yes, I love you Uruha." Ruki replied, trusting Uruha enough to bare himself.

"So how is this casual sex?" Uruha asked as Ruki chuckled slightly.

"I guess it's not." Ruki replied setting his hands on Uruha's back. "But I like sitting here with you." Ruki commented and Uruha shifted up, setting his head on Ruki's chest.

"I do too." Uruha replied as Ruki smiled and held Uruha close.

"Do you ever wear skimpy underwear?" Ruki asked making Uruha laugh.

"She wore an itty bitty yellow polka dot bikini…_underwear_." Uruha sang off key, as Ruki flushed slightly, easily imagining such an occurrence.


End file.
